Like a Fairytale
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Samantha always wanted her life to be Like a Fairytale and now it was...She has new friends and had found the guy of her dreams....But will it all turn out to be Happily Ever After?
1. The Diary

**Like a Fairytale….**

_**I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm so sorry I've only seen around 6 episodes and it is now my new guilty pleasure…..**_

* * *

_Once Upon a time…._

'Too common,' Samantha had said to herself scribbling out what she had written. Samantha drummed her pencil on the table that she was sitting at and picked up her pen again.

_Their once lived a princess, she was the fairest in the land…._

'Beautiful princess,' she said wiping her glasses, 'not like me.'

Samantha never thought of herself as beautiful. She was of an average height and build however hid under baggy cloths. Her messy black hair was thrown back into a ponytail and her brown eyes were hidden behind glasses.

Samantha and turned to a blank sheet in her journal.

I wish I could tell him how I feel. I see him all the time, at his job, with his friends, in my dreams.

Samantha continued to write but stopped to look at her watch and panicked. She was going to be late for work. Samantha had worked at the mall's book store, the perfect place for an aspiring writer. She got up from her table and grabbed her books, not realizing that she had left her journal for anybody to pick up.

* * *

A few minutes had passed as Samantha's book was spotted by Jonsey. He picked it up and headed to the Lemon where Caitlin was working.

"I didn't think you knew how to read," Caitlin said noticing Jonsey reading the notebook.

"Huh," Jonsey said, "oh this, it is just a bunch of rambling and…"

"And what," Niki said coming up from behind.

"Someone has a crush," Jonsey said.

"Who has a crush man," said Wyatt now coming over.

"Jonsey found some girl's diary," Caitlin said, "any clue to who she is or who he is for that matter."

"Let's see," Jonsey said reading, "it looks like she is starting to write a story of some sorts."

"Let me see," said Niki grabbing the diary.

"Dudes," said Jude skating over, "what are you fighting over."

"Jonsey found this book," Niki said holding up the diary.

_"…in my dreams. Hmm maybe it's a sign, maybe he is my white knight, my prince charming,_" Niki read aloud.

By now Jen had also been there as the six of them stood around the book.

"So we know she has a crush on a guy," Jen said.

"This mall is huge," Jonsey said, "there are so many chicks."

"And you probably scammed on every one of them," Niki said.

"Shut up," Jonsey snapped back.

"So what are we going to do post a flyer for a missing diary," Wyatt asked.

"I say we look for clues," Caitlin said.

"Sure thing Scooby," Niki said, "I've got to go back to work."

Niki left and Jonsey looked over at the rest of the gang.

"I better go too," Jonsey said, "Job interview."

* * *

At the book store Samantha was freaking. She couldn't find her diary and if it got into the wrong hands, his hands she would die. She was busy searching when she heard a voice.

"Is this the place to go for an interview," Jonsey said smiling.

Samantha looked up at Jonsey and blushed. Jonsey was known for his reputation as a flirt, also as a guy who could never hold a job longer then a week. Worst of all Jonsey was his friend.

"It is," Samantha said, "unfortunately."

"Here it goes," Jonsey said.

"No one wants to work at a book store so you're hired," Samantha said.

"When do I start," Jonsey asked.

"Now is good," Samantha said, "I'm Samantha by the way, friends call me Sam, well if I had friends."

"Well Sam," Jonsey said, "I hope to be working here a long time."

**TBC…**

_**I know it's a rough start…but I'm just getting warmed up…who do you think/want her 'CRUSH' to be? As always ideas welcome as nothing is set in stone with me**_


	2. Forming a Friendship

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm so sorry I've only seen around 6 episodes and it is now my new guilty pleasure….._

_Thanks for all the reviews guy…encouragement makes me happy when I venture into new fandoms…_

* * *

**_The next day…_**

The gang all met up.

"Caitlin, any luck figuring out whose diary that was," Jen asked.

"No," Caitlin said, "I mean their was the beginnings of a story, and then musings about a guy she likes, seems like more of a writers diary."

"That's nice," Jonsey said, "in other news I got a job."

"Bets on how long before Jonsey gets fired," Niki said.

"This job is different," Jonsey said, "It is at the bookstore."

"What's with you and books all of a sudden man," Wyatt asked.

"It was one of the only stores I haven't worked at that was hiring," Jonsey said, "Anyway I'm going to be late."

* * *

Samantha sat at the counter drumming her pencil to the song on the radio.

"Morning Sam," said Jonsey.

Samantha jumped and turned around.

"Did I scare you," Jonsey asked.

"A little," Samantha said.

"I'm sorry," Jonsey, "am I fired."

"For sneaking up on me," Samantha giggled shaking her head.

**_A Few hours later…._**

"You can go for your brake now if you want," Samantha said.

"I will I a second," Jonsey said, "but first a question."

"What," Samantha said.

"You have pretty eyes Sam," Jonsey said.

"That's not a question," Samantha said.

"What I'm asking is," Jonsey said reaching out and taking off Samantha's glasses, "why do you hide them."

"I only really need glasses to read," Samantha said, "and seeing as I work at a bookstore and besides the whole idea of touching your eye and putting on contacts."

Jonsey nodded and began to head out.

"By the way Sam," Jonsey said, "Is it ok if I ask a friend to come by."

'Not Him PLEASE Not Him,' Samantha thought then spoke, "Your girlfriend."

"Not exactly," Jonsey said, "I mean she is a girl and she is my friend."

"Sure," Samantha said as Jonsey left.

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Later…_**

"Fired yet," Niki asked.

"No," Jonsey, "I think this jobs a keeper."

"That's what you said about the last one dude," Jude said.

"This ones different," Jonsey said.

"You have sad that many times too," said Niki.

"I know," Jonsey said, "I know anyway I need some help."

"Let me guess," Wyatt said, "you need me to help you to act smart to impress your boss."

"No," Jonsey said, "actually my boss is already impressed."

"What do you want then," Jen asked.

"Niki," Jonsey asked, "I need you to meet me after your shift."

"Just Niki," Jen said.

"For now," Jonsey said.

* * *

_**Back at the store...**_

"So no friend," Samantha said pouting.

"She's coming," Jonsey said, "just after her shift at the Kaki Barn."

"Oh great," Samantha said, "You want to introduce me to a robot."

Jonsey looked at Samantha and smiled.

"You'll be surprised," Jonsey said, "anyway what are you doing."

"Writing," Samantha said, "This might sound stupid but one day I hope to be a famous writer."

"That's not stupid," Jonsey said, "writing anything in particular."

"If you can keep a secret I'll let you read it," Samantha said.

"Cross my heart," Jonsey said grabbing the book.

_We meet on the dance floor our faces covered in masks. We don't know each other, but at the same time feel like we have known each other for life…._

"What dose a girl have to do to get some help," Niki said as Jonsey put down the book.

"Sam come over here," Jonsey said.

Sam came over.

"Can't find something," Samantha said.

"Sam this is Niki," Jonsey said, "Niki this is Sam.

* * *

**TBC...**

**_Ideas,Commennts..._**

**_Next: Niki and Sam talk, Jonsey gets an idea…_**


	3. Jonsey's Idea

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm so sorry I've only seen around 6 episodes and it is now my new guilty pleasure….._

_Thanks for all the reviews guy…encouragement makes me happy when I venture into new fandoms…_

* * *

"Sam this is Niki," Jonsey said, "Niki this is Sam."

Samantha looked up at the girl in front of her.

"You work at Kaki Barn," Samantha said.

"Unfortunately," Niki said, "It's a living though."

"So Jonsey," Samantha said, "why did you ask Niki here."

"You said you had no friends," Jonsey said.

"I have you," Samantha said.

"I'm a guy though," Jonsey said, "you need a female friend."

Samantha smiled at Jonsey.

"Consider this a get out of jail free card," Samantha said, "if I ever go to fire you remind me of this."

"I'll leave you ladies alone," Jonsey said, "that is if I can leave."

"Were slow," Samantha said, "why not."

Jonsey left as Samantha and Niki started to talk..

"So, are you sure you're not his girlfriend," Samantha said, "The way he looks at you."

"We went out a few times," Niki said, "nothing serious though, anyway why haven't I seen you around."

"I go to private school," Samantha said.

"But here at the mall," Niki said, "do you spend your whole time here."

"I people watch," Samantha said, "or rather person watch."

"You have a crush," Niki said, "who is he maybe I know him."

Samantha blushed. Of course Niki knew him he was in their tight little group.

"Probably," Samantha said, "but he'd never go for someone like me."

"Like you," Niki asked.

"Shy," Samantha said, "I use my writing to talk, sadly I lost my notebook."

Niki pulled out the diary.

"Thank god you found it," Samantha said, "if he saw it I'd die."

"Was his name in it," Niki said flipping through.

"No," Samantha said.

"Well," Niki said, "want to hang out with the rest of our group tomorrow."

"I can't," Samantha said.

"Can't or won't Sam," Niki said, "a bit of both actually."

"Well I'm supposed to meet my friend Jen now," Niki said, "care to join me with that."

"I guess," Samantha said, "I jus got to lock up."

* * *

"Just the person I want to see," Jonsey said walking up to Caitlin.

"Fired again," Caitlin said.

"No," Jonsey said, "I told you this job is a keeper."

Caitlin nodded and looked at Jonsey.

"What do you want then," Caitlin said.

"You know the charity ball that the mall is holding," Jonsey asked.

"I have a dress on hold already for it," Caitlin said, "why."

"There is this friend," Jonsey said, "and she needs a little confidence boost."

"Your asking me to give someone a make over aren't you," Caitlin asked, "aren't you."

"Her name is Sam and she works with me," Jonsey said.

"I'll head over tomorrow," Caitlin said excited about her new mission.

* * *

Niki and Samantha arrived at the Penalty Box.

The girls walked in and Niki looked at Samantha.

"Your in luck," Niki said, "you get to meet two of my friends today."

Samantha looked up and spotted him.

'If I let Niki introduce me to him what will he think,' Samantha thought, 'and if I run she'll know it is him who I like.'

"Are you ready Sam," Niki said.

"I just remembered I have to go," Samantha said, "but tell Jen to stop by the store sometime I'd really like to meet her."

**TBC…**


	4. Caitlin

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm so sorry I've only seen around 6 episodes and it is now my new guilty pleasure….._

_Thanks for all the reviews guy…encouragement makes me happy when I venture into new fandoms…_

* * *

Samantha sat down looking at her recently returned notebook.

I saw him yesterday; did I do the right thing in not being introduced to him? I hope Niki doesn't feel like I blew her off. It's nice that now I have friends.

Niki walked over.

"Glad you have your book back," Niki said.

"Yes," Samantha said, "sorry again about yesterday."

"It's ok," Niki said as a blonde came over, "Sam this is Caitlin."

"Hi," said Samantha shaking her hand.

"So Sam," Caitlin said, "I need to pick up my dress for the ball want to come."

"I would," Samantha said, "but I have to get to work."

"What about later," Caitlin said, "Please."

"You don't want to see her beg," Niki said.

"Fine," Samantha said, "I'll come."

"Yea," Caitlin said jumping up and down.

* * *

_At the store later that afternoon…_

"I know you have only been working here a few days," Samantha said pulling out keys from her pocket, "but I need to ask you something."

"What do you need," Jonsey asked.

"If I take too long," Samantha said handing Jonsey her keys, "lock up for me."

"You're my first employer to ever trust me like this Sam," Jonsey said, "are you sure."

"I promised your friend Caitlin I'd go with her to get her dress," Samantha said.

"Have fun," Jonsey said.

"I will," Samantha said.

* * *

Caitlin and Samantha were walking around the mall when Caitlin turned around.

"I have a crazy idea Sam," Caitlin said, "I want to give you a makeover."

"I do want to reinvent myself for the ball," Samantha said.

"So that's a yes," Caitlin said.

"That's an ok but not too drastic," Samantha said.

Caitlin nodded as the two girls went in and out of stores shopping up a storm.

The two sat down and took a brake when Caitlin turned to Samantha and smiled.

"Now that you have a new wardrobe it's time for your look," Caitlin said.

The girls went into a few more places and by the end of the day Samantha was shocked at what she saw. Her messy black hair was now strait, her eyes were no longer hidden by her glasses and she was no longer dressed in her usual long skirts and sweaters but she now had on jeans and a tee that fit her curves.

* * *

"So tomorrow want to sit with us," Caitlin asked.

"I can't," Samantha said as they walked into the book store, "Jonsey I'm back."

Jonsey walked over from the back of the store and looked at Samantha.

"Sam," Jonsey said, "you look wow."

"Thanks," Samantha said blushing a bit, "you can go I can lock up."

"And I was looking forward to being responsible," Jonsey said, "and besides we have one more customer."

"Fine you can lock up," Samantha said, "see you tomorrow."

Samantha left and Jonsey headed back to where his friend was looking at the graphic novels.

"Dude you didn't tell me that your boss was hot," Jude said.

"Didn't know till just now myself," Jonsey said, "I had Caitlin take her out for the day."

"Dose she have a boyfriend," Jude asked.

"No," Jonsey said, "but remember the book I found."

"No way," Jude said,"she's diary girl."

"She prefers to be called Sam," Jonsey said.

"So dude are you going to ask her to the ball," Jude asked.

"I don't think so," Jonsey said, "I'm eying someone else."

"Mind if I ask her then," Jude said.

"Go for it," Jonsey said, "but from what I know about her is that she is a romantic."

"Dude I can be romantic," Jude said, "who am I kidding I'm so not romantic."

"I'm getting another idea," Jonsey said, "just call me cupid."

**TBC**


	5. Another Idea

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm so sorry I've only seen around 6 episodes and it is now my new guilty pleasure….._

_Thanks for all the reviews guy…encouragement makes me happy when I venture into new fandoms…_

* * *

Jonsey was a man on a mission as he headed into the mall the next day. The mission was to get Sam and Jude together.

He walked by the flower shop and saw a single rose. He got the rose and now was time for the card.

'What should I write,' Jonsey thought, 'something romantic.'

He settled with the following…._Samantha, My one perfect Rose…I might be a stranger to you but one look into your eyes and it makes me feel like I've known you forever. It would be my honor to be your date to the ball tomorrow. I'll meet you on the dance floor. You'll know it is me as I will have the King of Hearts card in my pocket. Until then with love your King of Hearts._

"What are you doing dude," said Jude heading over.

"I told you I'd play cupid for you," Jonsey said, "unless you changed your mind."

"Can I at least read what you put in the card," Jude asked.

Jonsey handed him the card and Jude smiled.

"Not something I'd right dude," Jude said, "but if it gets me Sam."

"It will," Jonsey said, "trust me."

* * *

Niki and Samantha were walking to the bookstore talking...

"So," Niki said, "turn any heads yet."

"I don't think so," Samantha said as two girls walked over.

"So Niki like my masterpiece," Caitlin said smiling.

"I do," Niki said, "but if you try and make me over again I'll kill you."

"I'll try to remember that," Caitlin said turning to the other girl with her, "Sam have you met Jen yet."

"No," Samantha said, "nice to meet you Jen."

"So," Jen asked, "who was that guy you were writing about."

"I don't want to say," Samantha said, "mostly because new look new me I am not going to dwell on a guy I'll never have."

* * *

The girls walked into the store where now Jonsey was sitting behind the counter.

"Hey ladies," Jonsey said.

"Hey," Niki said, "so who got you the flowers."

"The rose is for Sam actually," Jonsey said.

Sam picked up the flowers and read the card.

"Oh my god," Samantha said, "is this for real Jonsey or is this your way of wooing me cause if it is I guess I'll go with you."

"As honored as I am," Jonsey said, "it wasn't from me."

"Who brought them," Caitlin said, "I probably know who he is."

"That's for us to know," Jonsey said, "and you four to find out."

"Well I got to get to work," Jen said, "nice to finally meet you Sam."

"Same here," Samantha said.

"We better go to," Caitlin said.

"You go," Niki said, "I need to talk to Jonsey for a second."

* * *

Caitlin left leaving Niki, Jonsey and Samantha alone in the store.

"Niki if you need privacy feel free to go in back," Samantha said.

Niki nodded and headed behind the counter and into the store room with Jonsey.

"Spill," Niki said, "what is really going on."

"What do you mean," Jonsey asked innocently.

"The rose," Niki said, "who sent it."

"Do you want to know who technically got it," Jonsey asked, "or who the King of Hearts really is."

"Both," Niki said.

"I got the Rose," Jonsey said.

"I knew it," Niki said.

"But," Jonsey said, "The reason is that yesterday when Sam came back from her day with Caitlin Jude was here."

"Go on," Niki said.

"Jude likes Sam," Jonsey said, "well actually he never met her but he claims to have fallen for her at first site and asked me about her."

"So you decided to meddle with the love lives of your best friend and employer," Niki said, "you know you could get fired for this."

"I've been fired before," Jonsey said, "and if I am again at least I'll know it was for something."

"While playing cupid for Jude," Niki said, "did you find yourself a date."

"No," Jonsey said, "but if your not going with anyone."

"Are you asking me out again," Niki said, "because if you are I'd have to say."

"Yes," Jonsey said.

"Just as friends," Niki said, "but yes."

**TBC…**

_The ball is that next evening should I make that next chapter or write about the afternoon of?_

_Any ideas or suggestions would be loved…_


	6. The day progresses

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm so sorry I've only seen around 6 episodes and it is now my new guilty pleasure….._

_Thanks for all the reviews guy…encouragement makes me happy when I venture into new fandoms…_

* * *

Samantha stood at the register. Her nose was in a book and she was trying not to eavesdrop on Jonsey and Niki unknowing that someone entered.

"Reading anything interesting," Jen said.

"On brake already," Samantha said putting down her book.

"Yea," Jen said, "thought I'd get to know you seeing as how we only just met this morning."

"Ok," Samantha said, "what do you want to talk about."

"Who do you hope your mystery man is," Jen asked.

"I'll never tell Jen," Samantha said, "so anything else."

"How long till you fire Jonsey," Jen said, "we have a bet going and I've got tomorrow."

"I hate to bust your bubble," Samantha said, "but this may be the one job Jonsey stays at for a long time."

"Right," Jen said, "he'll mess up and you'll fire him, just might be later then sooner I guess."

"Talking about me," Jonsey said as he came back in with Niki.

"I better go," Niki said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Samantha said.

Niki left as Jonsey looked at the remaining two girls.

"So what were you gossiping about," Jonsey said.

"I don't gossip," Samantha said.

"I was trying to get her to spill who the guy she was writing about was," Jen said.

"Did she tell you," Jonsey asked.

"No I didn't," Samantha said.

"I better be getting back to work too," Jen said, "I'll see you later."

Jen left leaving Jonsey and Samantha alone.

"So what was that about with Niki," Samantha asked.

"Were going to the ball together," Jonsey said.

"I'm so happy for you," Samantha said, "that narrows it down."

Jonsey nodded.

* * *

_Later that afternoon…_

"You let him close again," Niki said, "you must really trust him."

"I do," Samantha said sitting down at a table where Caitlin and Jen were already sitting.

"Any luck finding out who he is," Caitlin asked.

"No," Samantha said drifting her eyes over to where Jude was, "but I know who I wish he was."

**TBC…**


	7. The Day of the Ball

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm so sorry I've only seen around 6 episodes and it is now my new guilty pleasure….._

_Thanks for all the reviews guy…encouragement makes me happy when I venture into new fandoms…_

_Also a somewhat unrelated request…if anyone knows where I can get some 6teen screen caps I'd be so grateful_

* * *

The next day was the day of the ball. Samantha looked at the note which she had sitting by her gown.

'By the end of the day,' Samantha thought as she finished getting ready and headed to work.

Jonsey was already at the store as Samantha walked in.

"I decided to open up," Jonsey said, "I hope that's ok."

"It's fine," Samantha said smiling, "You know I think you have a real niche for selling books."

"I know," Jonsey said sitting behind the counter opening up a sports magazine.

"So are you sure you can't give me a hint on which this King of Hearts is," Samantha said, "I mean you told Niki and…"

"Niki told you I told her," Jonsey said.

"I just said that," Samantha said, "She said you swore her to secrecy and she won't tell me."

"That's right," Jonsey said, "I can tell you it isn't me, I mean I like you just."

"As a friend," Samantha said, "that's good because it would be weird dating a co worker."

"Weirdness never stopped me," Jonsey said, "but I guess that's why I get fired all the time."

"I guess," Samantha said heading in back to the store room as a guy entered.

"Hey what brings you in here," Jonsey said smiling at his friend. 

"I wanted to see wh...," Wyatt started to say as Jonsey motioned for him not to mention Jude, "where you work."

"Is this another friend of yours," Samantha said coming back from the store room with a book.

"Wyatt this is Sam," Jonsey said.

"Nice to meet you," Samantha said, "say Wyatt dose King of Hearts mean anything to you."

"No," Wyatt lied as he knew all about Jonsey and Jude's plan, "why do you ask."

"No reason," Samantha said smiling.

"You have a blind date don't you," Wyatt said, "well good luck I hope he's everything you hoped he'd be."

"Thanks," Samantha said, "So are you going."

"Yea," Wyatt said, "who do you ask."

"Cause I'll save you a dance," Samantha said, "and I'll save one for you too if Niki doesn't mind."

"She won't," Jonsey said.

"Anyway I'll let you boys talk," Samantha said going to help a customer.

"Do you think it will be all happily ever after," Wyatt asked.

"I hope so," Jonsey said, "for my sake."

"You're afraid of getting fired again," Wyatt asked.

"I mean I never thought I'd enjoy working at a book store of all places," Jonsey said, "but Sam is the best."

"Don't tell me you're falling for her," Wyatt said.

"No," Jonsey said, "just she's the first employer who has been able to put up with me, I mean she even said to not think of her as my boss but as a friend."

Samantha walked back to the counter and rang up her customer. When the customer left she looked at the boys.

"See you tonight," Wyatt said, "and don't forget you owe me that dance."

"I won't," Samantha said.

Wyatt left and Jonsey turned.

"So want to hang with all of us this afternoon," Jonsey asked.

"I can't," Samantha said, "In fact I'm locking up early to get ready."

"Can you do that," Jonsey asked.

"I am assistant manager," Samantha said smiling.

* * *

_Later that afternoon the boys were sitting down..._

"So where are the girls," Wyatt asked.

"You know chicks," Jonsey said, "always taking hours to get ready."

"True," Wyatt said looking at Jude, "so I met Sam earlier."

"What did you think of her dude," Jude said.

"She is cute," Wyatt said, "defiantly the girl next door type."

"Jonsey," Jude said, "You've known this chick for about a week now do you really think she'll like me dude."

Jonsey nodded.

**TBC…**

_I know more filler but the ball WILL be next chapter!_


	8. The Ball Begins

**Like a Fairytale….**

I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm so sorry I've only seen around 6 episodes and it is now my new guilty pleasure…..

Thanks for all the reviews guy…encouragement makes me happy when I venture into new fandoms…

Also a somewhat unrelated request…if anyone knows where I can get some 6teen screen caps I'd be so grateful

* * *

Samantha looked herself over in the mirror one last time and grasped the sink.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought leaving the bathroom ready to make her grand entrance.

She held her mask up to her face and entered the ball.

Everyone was wearing a mask and all she knew about him was that he would have a King of Hearts in his pocket.

She began to look for the card when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Samantha turned around hoping for it to be him, it wasn't.

"I think I shouldn't have given you the rose," Jonsey said, "You look beautiful Sam."

"Thanks," Samantha said blushing, "so where is Niki."

"Sitting down someplace," Jonsey said, "probably cursing me for asking her here and making her dress up."

"But it's for a good cause," Samantha said.

"That's what keeps her from having a meltdown," Jonsey said, "so how about that dance."

"Seeing as my dates a bust and Niki is resting," Samantha said, "why not."

* * *

Jonsey and Samantha began to dance when Niki headed over.

"I'll have my date back," Niki said a jealous tone in her voice.

"I owe Jonsey a dance Niki," Samantha said, "You can have him after that."

"Sam," Niki said, "I thought you were some random girl that Jonsey picked up."

"It's the mask," Samantha said moving the mask away from her face smiling.

When the song ended Niki and Samantha traded spots on the dance floor.

"Find the King of Hearts yet," Niki asked beginning to dance."

"Not yet," Samantha said smiling, "Working on it."

* * *

Samantha backed up leaving her friends to dance when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said Samantha looking at the man standing in front of her. She realized he had a card in his pocket.

"King of Hearts," Samantha asked.

Jude nodded and took her hand.

They danced for a few songs and Samantha looked at him.

"You haven't spoken at all," Samantha said, "I want to know who your and I can't wait until the big unmasking so in three lets both take off our masks."

Jude again silently nodded.

"One, two, three," Samantha said as Jude pulled away his mask.

**TBC…**

Reaction chapter next!


	9. The Man behind the mask

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm pretty new to the fandom_

* * *

Samantha stood looking at Jude.

"You're totally freaking out," Jude said, "You're, like, bolting for the door."

"Not so much freaking out as I'm in shock," Samantha said.

"Am I what you expected," Jude asked.

"I don't know if that's the right question to ask," Samantha said, "I mean you probably took a peek in my notebook right."

Jude nodded.

"The guy I was talking about," Samantha, "who I had admired from afar."

"Had admired," Jude asked.

"Had admired," Samantha said, "then I realized to not live on daydreams."

"Ok," Jude said.

"Well anyway let me just say that he is the guy who is my date tonight," Samantha said, "and I'm glad."

"You had another date," Jude asked.

"It was you silly," Samantha said, "it had always been you."

Jude looked surprised.

"Anyway let's not talk," Samantha said, "let's dance."

* * *

Jude and Samantha began to dance when their was a tap on Samantha's shoulder.

"May I steal your date for a dance," Wyatt said.

"I promised him," Samantha sail looking at Jude smiling.

"Only one dance," Jude said.

Samantha and Wyatt danced and talked.

"Sam," Wyatt said, "you look amazing."

"Thanks," Samantha said, "so having fun."

"I guess," Wyatt said, "and you."

"It's like a dream come true," Samantha said, "I keep feeling that any second I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream."

"I take it you are pleased with your date," Wyatt said.

"I guess you could say pleased," Samantha said as Jude came over.

"Songs over dude," Jude said, "I'll have my date back now."

"Have fun you two," Wyatt said as Jude and Samantha walked away.

**TBC**

Read…review…give ideas


	10. Confessions

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm pretty new to the fandom_

* * *

"What were you talking about," Jude asked.

"About how this night seems too good to be true," Samantha said, "I'm afraid that at midnight this will all be over then poof back to reality."

"If you could have one wish Sam," Jude asked, "what would it be."

"I'm going to be cliché and go with world peace," Samantha said.

"I can't promise you world peace," Jude said, "but a second date."

"So your calling this a date," Samantha said.

"I guess," Jude said, "what else would you call it."

"I don't know," Samantha said giggling, "I mean when I get a note out of the blue at work from a guy saying that he is has been looking at me from a distance and from looking at my eyes he can tell all about me."

"You thought I was going to be some psycho admit it," Jude asked.

"No," Samantha said, "well maybe."

"I have a confession," Jude said, "I wasn't the one who wrote the letter."

Samantha looked shocked.

"I have seen you around before," Jude said, "sitting alone in the food court writing."

"Why didn't you come over," Samantha asked.

"Honestly I don't know," Jude said, "but then that day at the bookstore when you walked in with Caitlin."

"Yea," Samantha said.

"I realized just how beautiful you were," Jude said, "that's not to say you weren't a babe before."

"I was frump girl," Samantha said, "I accept that."

"Frump girl," Jude said, "was still a babe, just in her own way."

Samantha blushed.

"Anyway the letter," Jude said, "I had known you had written the journal so I knew you were looking for a white night to sweep you off your feet."

"And I got that," Samantha said.

"But I didn't know I was him all along," Jude said, "that is to say I had Jonsey play cupid I mean he's got a thing with the ladies."

"So I've heard," Samantha said.

"So honestly Jonsey really was the King of Hearts," Jude said.

"I don't think so," Samantha said, "anyway it is almost midnight."

"Dose Cinderella need to go," Jude asked.

"I am beginning to think this magic is going to last beyond midnight," Samantha said leaning in for a kiss as Jude pulled back.

**TBC…ideas? Comments?**


	11. The Night Goes On

_**Like a Fairytale….**_

**_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm pretty new to the fandom_**

**_If you're on live journal then join 6teen-stamps (the- is realy an underscore)_**

* * *

"Am I moving to fast," Samantha asked looking at Jude, "because I can slow down." 

"It's not you," Jude said, "it's just."

"Just what," Samantha pulling back on her mask.

"It's embarrassing," said Jude also putting back on his mask.

"Lets dance and you can tell me all about it," Samantha said turning toward the dance floor.

"It's just that with my last girlfriend I," Jude leaned in and whispered into Samantha's ear.

Samantha made a face and then giggled.

"It was probably just nerves," Samantha said.

"A combination of that and food poisoning," Jude said.

"Just breathe," Samantha said, "don't think about it just do it."

"Now," Jude asked.

"When the moment is right," Samantha said as she heard a voice.

* * *

"Sam," Jen said heading over, "I've been looking all over for you." 

"Is something wrong," Samantha asked.

"I was just wondering if you found out who your mystery man was," Jen said looking over at the card in Jude's pocket, "and I see you have."

"You knew who he was didn't you," Samantha said.

"Sam I am in the dark," Jen said, "Niki isn't one to blab out secrets so at midnight I'll be just as surprised as you."

"Actually I have already found out who he was," Samantha said.

"So I'm guessing he wasn't a psycho since he's still here," Jen said.

"You'll find out who he is at midnight," Samantha said.

Jen nodded and walked away.

* * *

"So you guys never told Jen," Samantha said. 

"It was only supposed to be between us guys," Jude said, "but Jonsey insisted we told Niki."

"He likes her doesn't he," Samantha said.

"Is it that obvious," Jude said as the announcement that it was almost midnight came.

**TBC..**

Comments, ideas of what should happen AFTER the ball


	12. Goodnight

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong I'm pretty new to the fandom_

* * *

The two of them were talking and dancing and generally having a good time when the announcement of the unmasking came.

Everyone slowly slid the masks away from their faces when it got to Sam and Jude's turn.

Jen and Caitlin looked over at their newest friend standing with Jude and smiled. Once everyone was done unmasking Caitlin walked over.

"It's midnight," Sam said, "I guess this Cinderella has to go."

"Not for good," Caitlin said, "just for a few minutes tops."

Jude nodded and let Sam hang with the girls for a bit.

* * *

"So," Caitlin said as she entered the ladies room with Sam, "what was your reaction."

"Well you know my diary," Sam said.

"No way," Caitlin said, "I wouldn't have suspected Jude."

"Like I always say opposites attract," Sam said.

"So how long do you think it will last," Jen said, "I mean you did say you were opposites."

"Change of subject," Sam said, "so Niki, you and Jonsey made a cute couple."

"Been there, done that," Niki said, "decided to just be friends."

"With benefits right," Sam said.

"Like I'd tell," Niki said.

* * *

The girls left and Jude spotted Sam and headed over to her.

"It's about to be the last dance of the evening," Jude said taking Sam's hand.

"I wish it would never end," Sam said.

"Theirs always the thought of a second date," Jude said, "if you want."

"Let's not talk now," Sam said placing her hand gently on Jude's mouth.

They danced to the last song and Sam smiled.

"I had a nice time," Sam said.

"Me too," Jude said, "need a ride home."

"No," Sam said, "but thanks for asking,"

Sam began to walk away when Jude grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

A few seconds later Sam looked at him stunned.

"Goodnight," Jude said.

"Goodnight," Sam replied as she headed out to her car to head home.

* * *

"Wow that was amazing," Jonsey said.

"I know dude," Jude said, "I have no clue what came over me."

"Could it be love," Jonsey said.

"I don't know," Jude said, "I think so."

"You got good taste she's hot," Jonsey said.

"She's your boss," Jude said.

"Right," Jonsey said, "but I can still think she's hot and it is all thanks to me."

"I liked her before hand," Jude said.

"You did," Jonsey said surprised, "then why didn't you talk to her."

"Because Sam is just so smart," Jude said, "I didn't think she'd go for a guy like me."

"But," Jonsey said, "she obviously dose like you back."

"I was the guy she had been writing about," Jude said.

"No way," Jonsey said.

Jude nodded.

"So are you going to ask her out again," Jonsey asked.

"I think there's a good chance," Jude said smiling.

**TBC…**


	13. The Telephone Hour

_**Like a Fairytale….**_

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong …I only own Sam_

_NOTES…_

_1) Should I make this one LONG Story or do you think I should wrap it up and do a sequel_

_2) Thanks again to Eternity's Shadow for some caps though I'm still looking for caps (especially of Niki and Jonsey) to make a layout…Thanks again to anyone in advance :-)_

* * *

Sam awoke the next day thinking to herself that it had just been a dream, that no way she just spent the night with the guy she had been crushing on.

She got dressed and sat down at her desk forcing herself to do math homework, oh how Sam hated Math. Suddenly her concentration was broken as the familiar tune of _'Light My Candle'_ began to play.

"Hello," Sam said as she picked up her phone.

"Sam," said Caitlin, "I just needed to call you."

"If this is to tell me gossip I'm not interested," Sam said.

"I just wanted to say that the two of you made a cute couple," Caitlin said, "so are you two official."

"I honestly have no clue," Sam said.

"Because you'd be good for Jude," Caitlin said.

"Thanks," Sam said as she got a beep on her phone, "I got to go, he's on the other line, see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Caitlin said as Sam switched lines.

"Tell me I'm not crazy," Sam said.

"Who said you were crazy," Jude said, "I mean let's face it I'd be called crazy before you'd be."

"And who would call you crazy," Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jude said, "what were we talking about again?"

"You called me Jude," Sam said, "I just asked you to tell me that I wasn't crazy and you were my date last night."

"I was your date Sam," Jude said, "you weren't hallucinating."

"And that kiss," Sam asked, "was that real."

"It surprised me too," Jude said, "anyway I don't know what I'm doing."

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me before we are actually even together," Sam said.

"I'm actually trying to ask you out on a second date," Jude said.

"When and where," Sam said.

"I don't really know," Jude said, "when are you free."

"Well today's my day off," Sam said.

"Then how about today say noonish," Jude said.

"I wish I could say yes," Sam said, "but I have so much work to do."

"What kind of work," Jude said, "I thought you said it was your day off."

"Math," Sam said.

"Well good luck with that," Jude said, "so you'll defiantly be at the store tomorrow though."

"Yes I will," Sam said, "why."

"Because you work at the mall, I work at the mall," Jude said, "we can just happen to meet there and see each other."

"Its times like this I wish I went to school with you guys," Sam said, "Anyway tomorrow after school it's a date."

"A date," Jude said, "see you there."

**TBC…**

_I know this was a fluff chapter but I needed a transition…._

_Ideas welcomed…_


	14. LOST

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong …I only own Sam…Watching LOST while working on my 6teen community made me think of this filler chapter (and which I ALSO Don't own sadly)…date number two will be next chapter and I'm still torn if I should end it there and do a continuation (set a few months later) or drag this one out…….On a side note during the "Ball" I had been listning to the CD 'Barry Manilow:The Greatest Songs of the 50's" and have decided that Manilow's cover of the Everly Brothers song 'All I Have To Do Is Dream' is Sam and Judes song..._

* * *

The next day Sam sat at the counter of the store laptop in front of her, headphones on, taking notes.

"Don't you have customers to wait on," Jonsey said entering the store.

"Look around," Sam said, "no ones here."

"So what are you doing," Jonsey said climbing over the counter and grabbing a seat next to Sam.

"LOST," Sam said, "I'm analyzing it for one of my classes which gives me a chance to read into more of the clues regarding what is going on."

"So I take it you're a LOST fan to begin with," Jonsey asked.

"I'm not one of those nerds who nit picks every single detail," Sam said, "but I watch."

"Any particular characters you like," Jonsey asked.

"Charlie's easy on the eyes," Sam said.

"Yea if you're into Hobbits," Jonsey said.

Sam slugged him.

"Shut up," Sam said, "anyway you watch."

"A bit," Jonsey said, "that Shannon chick is hot."

"You do know she dies in the second season," Sam said.

"I knew that," Jonsey said, "so I peg you as a Claire, without being pregnant I mean."

"Thanks," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"So who'd you peg me as," Jonsey said.

"I'd peg you as a Sawyer," Sam said, "and I'd peg a certain mutual friend of ours as a Kate."

"I'm taking that this mutual friend isn't your boyfriend," Jonsey said.

"No," Sam said, "he's a Charlie minus the whole rock star, ex heroine addict."

"I was kidding," Jonsey said, "I know you were talking about Nikki."

"So what is it with you too," Sam asked.

"We went out a few times," Jonsey said, "it probably would have worked out too."

"Then why mess with a good thing," Sam asked.

"That's just it," Jonsey said, "if we got serious and we broke up our tight little group would fall apart."

"So you decided to stay friends," Sam said, "so any benefits."

"we do go out one on one occasionally," Jonsey said, "sometimes we kiss nothing more, we are very much free to see other people."

They continued to watch the DVD as the bell rang signaling someone entering the store.

"Am I interrupting," Jude asked as he watched his new girlfriend and best friend sitting laughing.

"No," Sam said hitting stop on her DVD player and turning off her computer, "I was just watching something for class."

"Must have been interesting," Jude said.

"Ever heard of LOST," Sam asked.

"Dude I love that show," Jude said, "so what do you think 4,8,15,16,23,42 mean."

"I have no clue," Sam said, "but those numbers are everywhere I mean 8-15 was the flight, the numbers were on the hatch…"

"I thought you weren't one of those weird people who obsess over details," Jonsey said.

"He started it," Sam said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"So ready to go," Jude asked.

"Yep," Sam said turning to Jonsey and smiling, "don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

**TBC…**

_Comments…._


	15. Ever After For Now

**Like a Fairytale….**

_I don't own 6teen and if I get things wrong …I only own Sam…_

* * *

Jonsey watched as Sam and Jude walked out of the store.

"Man I did a good thing," Jonsey thought.

Outside Sam and Jude were walking.

"So what do you have planed," Sam asked.

"It's a surprise," Jude said, "but before we do anything we need to make a stop."

"A stop," Sam said.

"Yea just a small one," Jude said as they stopped at the squeeze.

"Hi guys," Caitlin said, "out on a second date."

Sam nodded smiling.

"So where you going," Caitlin asked.

"Jude here wants to surprise me," Sam said.

"I just thought I'd buy the lady here a drink before the fun begins," said Jude motioning Sam to sit down."

"Were you ordering just now," Caitlin asked.

Jude nodded as Caitlin began to make drinks.

"So can you at least tell me if I'm dressed right," Sam asked.

Jude looked at Sam.

"No your good," Jude said as the two drank.

Caitlin looked at the two and smiled.

She knew they were in love.

"So now are you going to tell me," Sam asked.

"Not a chance," Jude said smiling.

The two finally stopped walking.

"So what now," Sam asked as the two of them entered the parking lot.

Jude put down his board and looked at Sam

"Get on," Jude said.

"What," Sam asked.

"Get on," Jude said.

Sam shrugged and got on the board as Jude pulled her along.

"So is this the big surprise," Sam asked a few minutes later jumping off.

"No," Jude said getting on his board and skating around Sam, "so you want to stay out here or do it inside."

"Do what," Sam asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to skate," Jude said.

"Inside," Sam said.

They went back inside.

"Ok now just do what I'm doing," Jude said getting on his board.

"Are you going to teach me," Sam asked, "or just show off."

Jude got off his board and handed it to her.

"Go for it," Jude said.

"You mean try on my own," Sam asked.

Jude nodded.

Sam got on the board and slowly moved around.

"Need help," Jude said reaching out for her hand.

"A little," Sam said grabbing Jude's hand.

Jude pulled Sam around and into a kiss.

"I want to try it on my own again," Sam said.

She skated around with Jude in circles with ease. Jude smiled and watched until Sam got off the board.

"Is this what happily ever after feels like," Sam asked running her fingers through Jude's hair,

"Because if it is I like how it feels."

"Happily ever after," Jude said, "that's so final."

"But with every ever after a new chapter full of Once Upon A Time's begins," Sam said kissing Jude on the cheek.

**THE END…**

_For Now…Ideas on how I should set up a sequel…if I should at all._


End file.
